


When the Shades Come Off...

by shake_n_bake99



Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU, Everybody Dies, Homestuck - Freeform, M/M, davejohn - Freeform, johndave - Freeform, no i'm kidding, or am I?, this is my first fanfic, whatever
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-18 08:52:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1422160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shake_n_bake99/pseuds/shake_n_bake99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So this is my first fanfic and i don't know how good it's gonna be but whatever here goes nothin'</p><p>You are John Egbert and your hanging out with your best bro Dave Strider whom of which you have had a crush on for the last couple of months and when he gets hurt and goes to the hospital is when things get real...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Just Hanging...

**Author's Note:**

> erm... so this is my first fanfic and truth be told i have no idea what i am doing... this probally sucks but whatever. Send feedback and i'd love to hear your thoughts! :3 Happy Reading and Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey-o. It's PsychoKitty33. You guys may have read my fics that i'm currently writing, but this time i'm not the writer. I'm kinda here as an editor. And a repair person with a plot pump up for this story. So yeah, this won't be like my other writing because i'm riding shot gun here, but regardless i hope you like it and give my friend shake_n_bake99 some love.
> 
> ^^No this goes to you too PsychoKittty33. This is WAY BETTER now. You know i hate you, right? Nahh, i'm just kidding. :P So give them Props to my "Editor" PsycoKitty33 y'all. ^-^

Your name is John Egbert and you're hanging out with your best friend Dave Strider on whom you have had a crush on for quite some time. But of course you could never tell him... he's too cool to like you. Not to mention straight. Like you thought you were. Yes, you yourself had identified as entirely straight as a board until about a year ago. A tickle fight with Dave had ended in a cuddle pile, both your faces flushed and your breaths rugged pants. Leaning on him and looking over at him you suddenly had a crazy urge to kiss him. And ever since then you'd had to most ridiculous of crushes on. Now he turns and looks at you from the other side of the couch. You beam at him and he slightly smiles back. He's in his normal clothes, red and white shirt, skinny jeans, red converses and of course the shades you gave him as a present a few years ago. He is always wearing his shades. He says it's cause its ironic but you know it's cause of his red eyes... He hates them. Despises them. Thinks they make him look like a freak. But you don't think that at all. To you his eyes are breathtaking; flawless. Naturally you cant tell him this though. That would just scare him away. And while you hate just being his friend it's the best you can get without being in a relationship. 

"What?" Dave asks slightly raising his eyebrows behind his shades.Crap you've been staring to long.

"o-oh. s-sorry i was just...um daydreaming." you stammer blushing a little as you look down.

"ooooohhh." he says with a smirk on his face "and who were you daydreaming about Egderp?" he says mocking you.

This makes you blush. Crap he can't know...he...he just can't. "uh..no.. no one w-what are you t-talking about? I'm not d-daydreaming about a person. I didn't say I was daydreaming about a p-person, d-did I?"

His smirk grows bigger. "Oh come on Egbert, I see the look on your face. So just tell me. Could it be who i think it is?" he asks

"w-what are you talking about Dave i-i don't like a-anyone" you say a little too unconvincingly. He leans in closer now staring you dead in the face, in his glasses you can see your reflection and you look nervous as fuck. Crap! Now what? He's totally got you, and the moment you admit it he's gonna abscond out the door.

"I know exactly who you like Egderp"  


"w-who?" you ask  


"you."  


crap  


"like"  


you freeze up  


"spider bitch"  


Wait. What? did.. did he just say.. Vriska? You stare at him for a second slightly dumbfounded then bust out laughing. He sits back a little confused.  


"Vriska! Oh my gosh dave! no i don't like her like that!" you say  


For a second he seems confused but then he smirks again and leans in close "if it's not spider bitch then who could it be Egderp?" 

He's so close to you. When had this even happened? You can feel the blush on your face and you quickly lean in and place a chaste kiss on his lips. You didn't think about it. You just do it. Take a chance and go with it. You regret it already.


	2. Dave's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :O Okay so i'ma try and fix this chapter. My amazing "editor" PsychoKittty33 helped with the first chapter. Props to her for being such an amazing writer!!

==> You are now Dave Strider. And your best bro just...he just kissed you?

You move your hand up to your mouth checking. Yeah he just kissed you.

  
"What the... what the hell was that dude?!" you ask kinda suprised as you move away from him.  
You don't really understand why but your holding back a smile.

"I'm s-sorry Dave i don't know what i-i was doing. it kinda just happened..." he says

  
For a few minutes he sits there ranting. So he likes you. Oh my Karkat. You've had a crush on the dweeb since you guys were in that damn cuddle pile a while ago.  You look at him as he continues to rant on about this not fucking up your guy's friendship.

"John."

"...i just don't want something like this to mess up our friendship ya know?..."

"John."

"...and i get that you don't like me like that..."

"JOHN!"

"...and... what Dave?"

"shut. the. fuck. up." you say as lean in. Your fingers brush his cheek slightly and you shiver. At first his body is tense and he's unsure of himself but then he relaxes and kisses back. His lips are so soft. You move your hands to his waist and he moves his up your chest. Your lips fit perfectly together. You run one hand through his hair. Then he breaks away and looks at you for a second.

"Dave?" You looks him in the eyes. "Yeah?" you ask

"You like me?" he asks

"No, John i just made out with you for ironic purposes." you say as you laugh. But he still looks kinda confused so you elaborate. "Yes John i like you" you continue "i have for a while."

He considers this for a for a moment then smiles. Your heart skips a beat. Gog why does he make you feel this way? He hugs you and you smile and wrap your arms around him with his head on your chest. "So...now what?" he asks.

"i-i don't know. i mean what do you want this to be?"

"i don't know?"

"well then we will just start slow i guess. I don't mind." you say.Your totally lying. And you already regret it. You wanna rip his shirt off right now you would never say that out loud. 

"what?" he looks at you stunned like he knows what you were thinking.

"hmm? what?" you ask trying to be cool.

"we can go slow?"  
"oh yeah. Of course" you say again regretting every second of it. But you just got him you can't risk losing him now...

"Thanks Dave." he says back as he kisses your cheek and snuggles up against you and unpauses the movie. You could stay like this forever. You smile and continue watching the movie.

When the movie is over you have to leave and he walks you to the door.

"So i'll call you later?"

"yeah sure dude" you lean in kiss him just barly touching your lips to his and turn to walk away.

3...2...1 "Dave! WAIT!" you hear him call after you

You smirk and turn around "yeah?" he flings into you placing his lips on yours and you fall back on the ground laughing.

"well then" you say laughing

"hehe, sorry" he says helping you up. And you kiss him again. Your lips brush his and you shutter. He laughs. "Okay now go before you get in trouble."

"Okay bye dude text ya later" you say walking away.

I can't believe this you think walking to your house. This is amazing. Your so caught up in thinking about John that you don't feel the cold barrel of the gun on your back until it's too late.

"give me all your money" the guy says

"dude i don't have any money" you say in a calm voice

"then give me your wallet"

"there's nothing in there except my Licence and a coupon to Pizza John's"

"shut up and give it too me!"

"okay okay" you say pulling it out and handing it too him without turning around.

**_BANG!_ **

You see the guy run away and you can still see John's house in the distance. He opens the door hearing the gun shot and runs towards you.  
"Dave!" is the last thing you hear and his blue eyes are the last thing you see before you fade out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UPDATE!!!!!! IT HAS BEEN DONE :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay so i am finally adding another chapter!!! Yay? *shrugs* eh i don't know of its good. Please tell me if it's bad!! *hits post button and hides under bed* Anyway... John takes Dave to the Hospital, Dave is...well i can't really tell you!! You have to read it to find out!!!

Distance between two hearts is not an obstacle; Rather a beautiful reminder of just how strong love can be -Unknown

== > You are now John. Wait what are you thinking you’ve always been John. You shake the thought from your head and continue pacing back and forth in the hospital waiting room. It’s a normal looking waiting room. You guess as normal as a hospital waiting room can be. You look around, white walls, annoying and uncomfy black chairs. There is a TV on the wall thats is playing some show no one cares about. Who could care? If you're in a waiting room in a hospital there are good chances you're too preoccupied to even dream about focussing in on that television. There’s also the typical annoying receptionist behind the desk that won’t tell you anything. I hate waiting rooms, you think to yourself. God, what’s taking so long. You know you aren’t going to lose him. You know because you simply can’t lose him… you just can’t. Of all the things you thought would happen after you kissed him this was totally not one of them… not even close. Why would anyone do this to Dave? He is a good guy and he’s never mean to anyone. That’s when you hear your name.

“John.” You turn around and there she stands...Your half sister. Black hoodie from the game you guys had played a while ago, and her normal skirt. Her long black hair is sort of a mess and she wears her round glasses that make her eyes look larger than they are. She looks at you. Those green eyes filled with sorrow.

“Jade” You fling into her arms and she almost falls over but she manages to steady herself. You burst into tears and she hugs you tighter stroking your head and repeating “It’ll be okay, John, it’ll be okay.” She pulls you down into one of the chairs and sits next to you without letting go. You finally break the hug and wipe the tears away.

“Are you okay, John?” Jade asks with a worried look in her eyes. Jade is the only one who knew about your feelings for Dave. And what happened at your house.You had been telling her on pesterchum -a chat site- when you heard the shot.

“No.” You admit and she hugs you again. She probably knew that already. You can feel tears welling up in your eyes again. She wipes them away with her sleeve. You see something out of the corner of your eye and you turn to look at it. You see two people, one man one woman, in suits walking towards you. One man is tall and muscular, in a black suit with long black hair and broken shades covering his eyes. His partner -you assume- is quite… quite the figure. She is short and skinny with brown hair and sharply pointed glasses. Actually you could just describe all of her as sharp. The glasses are strangely enough, tinted red. Jade follows your gaze and slightly groans.

“Gog, can’t they just leave you alone?” You glance at her.

“What do mean?” You ask oblivious to what she was saying.

“They’re cops John.” She says glancing back at you.

“Oh.” you say turning back to the approaching cops. As they get closer you can see the little detail on them. The large muscles the man. The length of his hair and the bags under his eyes. The woman’s suit isn’t blue as you had thought. It’s more...teal The most reassuring thing is the bright yet sad smile on her face when she spots them in the waiting rooms. She picks up her pace a little obviously trying to get to them before her partner. She is successful in this task and John is grateful for not having to deal with the man first. Then her face changes to an almost evil smile. You notice her partner start sweating. This instantly causes you to lose any and all reassurance from the woman.

“Hello, you’re John right?” the man asks grimly in a low gravelly voice.

“um, y-yes” you say nervously.

“We just wanted to ask you a few questions.” he glances at Jade. “Alone” You look at Jade and then back at the Cop.

“o-okay” you say standing up. You start walking away when Jade grabs your arm and you turn to look at her.

“Are you okay going alone, John?” You think about this for a moment before deciding. You wryly smile at her.

“Yeah.” You turn and start walking away wishing you weren’t here and that Dave wasn’t hurt. You and the cops stop at the edge of the room where no one can hear you. You glance back to where Jade was and she is talking to an older lady who is crying. She always was a caring person. You turn to face the female cop, who seems to be in charge, and she is looking at you with her eyes narrowed which is startling. You rub the back of your neck nervously. “So you said you guys had some questions.” 

“Y3S W3 DO. 1M D3T3CT1V3 T3R3ZI PYROP3 4ND TH1S 1S MY P4RTN3R D3T3CT1V3 3QU1US Z4HH4AK. W3R3 1NV3ST1G4T1NG D4V3 STR1D3RS SHOOT1NG. WH4T W4S D4V3 DO1NG 4T YOUR HOUS3 MR. 3GB3RT?” You stare at her for a second taking in her accent. It’s the weirdest accent you’ve ever heard. She accents her E’s, I’s, and A’s. Almost as if they’re numbers. You vaguely think you’ve heard it before. But you can’t quite place it. Then you realize she asking you why Dave was at you house and you almost flip your shit.

“He uh, we we’re uh,” You're not sure if Dave wants everyone to know. “We were um, errr, we were hanging out ya know watching movies and stuff” you finally get out.” She narrows her eyes at you.

“YOU DONT S33M TOO SUR3 ABOUT THAT.” She looks at me suspiciously. “WH4T W3R3 YOU GUYS R34LLY DO1NG?”

“We were… um..”

“COM3 ON JOHN YOU C4N T3LL US.” She smirks.

“Okay! We were making out!” You clamp your hand over your mouth and stare at her. She narrows her eyes then bursts out laughing. You blush wishing you could go back in time and change what you just said but it’s not like you can control time or anything. ((even though his boyfriend can -in another universe-))

“OH MY GOG. 1 C4NT 1 JUST C4NT.” She looks at you and stops laughing. “W41T YOU’R3 B31NG S3R1OUS? D4V3 1S G4Y?” She looks surprised.

“Wait you know Dave? How?” You ask

“P3ST3RCHUM” she says “1 W4S 1N YOUR GUYS’ G4M3 S3SS1ON” Then it hits you why her accent sounded familiar.

“Oh! Your “Terezi” !” You scowl. “You killed me!”

“Y34H, SORRY 4BOUT TH4T BUT 1 H3LP3D D4VE!”

“Yeah, thanks i guess.” you say even though you don’t really mean it.

“BY TH3 W4Y 1M NOT R3ALLY 4 COP, 1M 4 L4WY3R! 3QU4S1S 1S TH3 COP.” You turn to the man -Equius- and stare at him nervously. He starts sweating. “H3 G3TS N3RVOUS SOM3T1M3S”

“I am in need of some information on the whereabouts of your person when the shooting occurred.” He says

“I was inside watching TV and talking to Jade.” you reply slowly.

“Okay thank you Mr. Egbert” He holds out his hand and you take it in your own wincing at his grip. “Oh i am very sorry Mr. Egbert, sometimes i forget my own strength.” he releases your hand and you rub it smiling at him.

“Uh, thats okay. And call me John.” He smiles back at you while rubbing the back of his neck.

“JOHN!” you hear Jade call to you and you turn around and see her standing next to a girl in blue scrubs who you assume is a nurse. You sprint over to them hoping with all of your heart it’s not that bad. You would give anything to stop the pain you hope he isn’t in.

“So how is he?” You ask the nurse with more than hopeful eyes. She looks at you and then at Jade.

“He got through surgery and he is stable. He’s not out of the woods yet though. He may… he may have lost his memory.” Lost his memory. That means he won’t be able to remember you, at all. Tears start to swell in your eyes. “We won’t be sure until he wakes up but you can see him now if you’d like.” You nod your head because you’ve lost the ability to speak at the moment and she leads you down one of the long white hallways to the third room on the left. She starts to turn the door knob. The room is plain white and there is an empty bed in front of you and a curtain in behind it. You pull it back and you see Dave laying there. You are about to touch his face when he groans. You snap your hand back and look at the nurse. “He’s waking up”His eyes snap open and he’s looking at you. You freeze. What if he doesn’t remember you? What if he doesn’t love you anymore? What if he never wants to see you?

“Hey Egderp” He says hoarsely. You start crying and kiss him gently.

"Hey Dave."

**Author's Note:**

> sowwy the first chapters so short! it's 2:50 am here! I promise there will be more soon! Hope you liked it! Send feedback and leave comments if there's anything wrong with the characters or whatever. Thx 4 reading. Nite!


End file.
